A known image forming apparatus includes a substantially rectangular-shaped housing and a finger receiving portion that is inwardly recessed and defined in each of right and left side-surfaces of the housing. More specifically, the housing includes an upper surface that extends horizontally and the finger receiving portion is defined in an upper part of each of the right and left side-surfaces of the housing.